One Who Depicts Love
by toritoko
Summary: Bonnibel Bubblegum is a novelist. Marceline Abadeer is your average highschool yankee. Both of them have.. unrequited love. But, to who? A story about unrequited love, misunderstandings, and newfound love. T for occasional language. HS-AU. 2 part story, probably. Bubbline.
1. Prologue

Based off the manga: Laika, Pavlov, Pochihachikou's chapter. I do not own both the show and manga. HS-AU. Added in an OC because I thought an actual character would kinda screw the story up and you guys would murder me.

* * *

Rooftop of Ooo's highschool, two girls stand parallel of each other.

"So whaddya thinking? Inviting me here. Love letter? I don't do those. Or maybe.. a _fight?_ " The taller girl intimidated. She had long, black hair. Maybe up to her thighs. She wore the school's uniform yankee style.

"I want you to help me in my upcoming novel. I want you to be the main character's model." responded the other girl. She also had long hair, but pink and ended at her waist. Her uniform style was average. Medium skirt, blazer, and a tie.

" _Fuck?!"_ The delinquent thought. She stood there, shocked. She had never been asked this type of question. She stared at the girl, but the shorter girl had a poker face. Still dumbfounded, The delinquent opened her mouth to answer.

This, this is the story of how their story starts. 2 unrequited love problems. A misunderstanding, and, love.

* * *

First story, don't flame me. :(

Review and tell me what you guys think.


	2. Chapter 1: Crush and observations

I do not own Adventure Time and it's characters. Nor do I own Laika, Povlov, Pochihachikou.

* * *

"Sure, why the hell not." Marceline started. "I could get famous and shit."

However, that was not Marceline's true intent. Marceline knew Bonnibel was friends with her crush and old friend, Jenni. She and Jenni haven't talked in a while, and she took this request as an opportunity.

The next day Bonnibel and Marceline met up at Jenni's and Bonnibel's clubroom. Jenni and Bonnibel was in a writer's club. You know, where people discuss books and novels and maybe write their own stories? The club room was a medium sized room connected to the school's library. Maybe the size of a quarter of a public library. So, Bonnibel sat down and set up her work station. Marceline sat down across from her. After maybe a few hours of work, maybe 4 or 3, Marceline asked what kind of story Bonnibel wanted to write.

Bonnibel looked up from her pages and did a half smile. It looked like a sad smile. "I.. want to write a story about unrequited love." She then continued drawing and writing. About 5 minutes pass, Jenni then walks through the door. "Hey Bon-bons! Have you seen my notes?" Jenni also had the average uniform style but with a knit vest. She had light brown medium length hair that ended at her middle back. She opened her mouth to say something else but stopped when she saw Marceline.

"Oh, Marceline! It's been so long since we've talked! How are you?" Marceline blushed when they made eye contact. "I-i'm fine. How are you?" She stammered. Bonnibel noticed. "Great, thanks for askin-" Jenni was then cut off by a male voice. "Hey Jenni! You got a moment? I need to tell you something." Jenni blushed and responded with a "sure". "Uh, sorry guys. Talk to you later? Garrett wants to talk to me." Both girls responded with a sure and waved goodbye. Marceline watched Jenni fast walk to Garrett and close the door. Marceline knew what just happened. Jenni liked Garrett. Bonnibel watched how Marceline reacted. "Let's end for the day, alright?" Bonnibel nodded in agreement then they went their separate ways. As Marceline though about what happened, she realized Bonnibel was observing her. Watching her on her reactions. "Whatever." She shrugs it off and continues walking home.

* * *

Back story on how Marcy-poo gained a crush on Jenni. It goes waaaaay back. Just kidding. Just junior high. So you know how I said Marceline was an average delinquent? Well no one really likes them, so she was teased and ignored. Jenni basically was her first friend and the only one nice to her. Basically cliche love story.

* * *

Two part finale because I have special reasons planned. :D

Review to let me know what you think.


	3. Finale Part 1: Misunderstood

I do not own Adventure Time and it's characters. Nor do I own Laika, Povlov, Pochihachikou. Also I forgot to add in that Bonnibel only writes about her experiences.

* * *

3 days later. Lately, Bonnibel and Marceline have been spending a lot of time together. Hanging out, going home together, stuff like that. Just out of the blue they became friends. It started off as Bonnibel asking for Marceline to be her model for her novel. But, why? Why her? But Marceline felt something. Maybe, just maybe. She _liked_ Bonnibel?

It was quiet, minus the sound of writing and phone clicks. Then both girls heard a sudden scream. It was Jenni's, and it was coming from the library. The two rushed over to the exit and opened the door. As the door slammed open, both girls saw something. Books were on the floor. Jenni was what it looked like to be hugging Garrett. "U-uh! This isn't what it looks like!" She blushed furiously. "I fell and Garrett c-" Marceline stopped her. She didn't want to hear the explanation, she was already heartbroken and it made it worse. "It's fine. You guys like eachother, don't you? Very romantic!" She tried to tease. She couldn't. "I feel tired. Let's go, Bonnibel."

"Sure." And they left.

As they walked home, Marceline suddenly grew mad. She thought back and remembered. Bonnibel had always watched what Marceline did. The novel was about her, wasn't it? "Bonnibel."

"Hm?"

"Why did you choose me? You could've chosen someone else."

" _You seemed perfect._ "

"Perfect?! I know why you chose me. You know about my feelings for Jenni, and you think it's a great idea to write about it!"

"I cannot write what I have not experienced."

"Oh, so you chose me because you think we're on the same boat? Screw off!"

"No, that's not true-"

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever. You're done with your stupid book too, so you don't need me anymore. Don't talk to me ever again. Don't even look at me.

"Wait!"

Marceline stormed off, muttering curse words. Bonnibel cried. Marceline misunderstood.

...

As Marceline laid down on her bed, she thought. _Shit. Bonnibel must be mad. I flamed at her for no reason._ Immediately, Marceline had ideas on what Bonnibel might do. Release the novel, and reveal Marceline's feelings and destroy Jenni's friendship with her. _Crap... I'll apologize to her tomorrow._ Then, she dozed off.

* * *

Ending is coming up. What's a good fanfic without cliffhangers? Am i rite? No, ok. :/


	4. Finale 2: Ending

I do not own Adventure Time, it's characters, and Laika, Pavlov, Pochihachikou.

* * *

Morning came, and Marceline woke up reluctantly. Her mind was filled of possibilities of the day's outcome. She got ready and went to school.  
As she walked to school, Marceline saw Bonnibel. She walked up to her, but stopped mid way. As soon as she saw Bonnibel turn her head to her direction, she ran as fast as she could. _Why am I such a coward...? Shit!_ At break, (after 2nd period) she approached Jenni. "Er, Jenni"

"Hm?" Jenni turned away from her group of friends to face Marceline.

"I need to talk to you. About Bonnibel."

"Sure." And they went to the lockers. (Entranceway of school). "So, er. The novel"

"Oh, yeah! It was so cool that you were the main character's model!" Jenni took the novel out of her bag.

"I really like the plot, the main character has an unrequited love, and tries to forget it."

 _Ugh, Bonnibel wrote about my love. Shit. Jenni won't be friends with me now..._

"U-uh, is that all?" Marceline teared up a little.

"Oh my gosh, the story is so sad! So, the main character, a novelist." _Uh, what the hell?_

"Asks her crush to be the model for her upcoming novel!" _Um, the fuck? Did I just..._

"Um, do you know where Bonnibel is?"

"She's at the fountain, why?"

"Sorry, Jenni! See you later. I need to do something." Marceline ran for the fountain.

* * *

"Bonnibel!"

Bonnibel saw Marceline and quickly got up, gathering her stuff. She then walked quickly away.

"Wait! I'm sorry!" Marceline caught up to her. She grabbed her shoulder and pulled Bonnibel to face her.

"Huh?"

"Jenni! She told me everything! I'm sorry."

Bonnibel blushed and looked away.

"Look, I flamed at you when you didn't do anything. I'm really sorry. Let's start over."

"...I like you."

Marceline died. Well, not really.

She blushed furiously.

"Um, this isn't really the time for this.. but, I think I do too.."

* * *

Probably editing ending soon. It's like 3 A.M and I'm almost dead. Review please :]


End file.
